


Turtle Time Traveling Trouble

by QueenPersephonetheGoddess



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephonetheGoddess/pseuds/QueenPersephonetheGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo are sent fifteen years into the future. The future where they were presumed dead, Casey has a kid, Karai and Slash are on their side, Raphael has an artificial arm and April's missing. Can they fix the future and get home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle Time Traveling Trouble

"Are you really watching this again?" Raphael complained. "Didn't that stupid show go off the air a year ago?"

Leonardo glared at him. "It did but I found some Space Heroes video tapes in the junkyard. I can't believe that someone would throw these out."

"Maybe because it's lame," Raphael muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It was not lame, Raph. It's the best TV show of all time," Leonardo snapped.

Michelangelo, who had been quietly playing a video game on his Nintendo, let out an exaggerated gasp. "You take that back! Everyone knows that the best TV show of all time is Super Robo Mecha Force Five!" Michelangelo exclaimed.

"Mikey, I like that show but it cannot beat Space Heroes," Leonardo told him firmly.

"Everything beats Space Heroes," Raph laughed, causing Leonardo to give him a withering look.

"You have insulted me, good sir," Michelangelo said angrily, grabbing a glove out of nowhere and slapping Leonardo with it. "I wish to duel for the honor of Super Robo Mecha Force Five."

"I'm not going to duel with you, Mikey," Leonardo said with a sigh as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Oh really? Well I think that Captain Ryan is as good of a leader as Donnie is smooth with April," Michelangelo taunted. Donatello glared at him while Raphael laughed loudly.

Leonardo's eyes widened and he grabbed one of his swords while Michelangelo grabbed his nunchuck. "Okay, you're going down!" Leonardo shouted, running at Michelangelo.

"Twenty bucks says Leo will win," Raphael suggested.

Donatello shook his head. "I'm not taking that bet," he said as he dialed a number on his phone.

"Uh Donnie, why are you calling April?" Raphael asked, curiously, knowing who it was instantly because Donatello was smiling. "You do know that she's hanging out with Casey tonight, right?"

Donatello scowled. "I knew that. But I thought she might want to hang with us too. After all, we were her friends first," Donatello told him firmly.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "That's not why you don't want her hanging out with Casey," Raphael said matter of factly.

"Shut up," Donatello grumbled before hitting send on his phone.

It rang a couple of before April picked up.

"Hey Donnie," she greeted him cheerfully. "Casey and I were just talking about you guys."

Donatello smiled as though April hadn't said Casey and said "Donnie" instead of "you guys." "Oh. That's great. I was… I mean we were wondering if you wanted to come over," Donatello told her. "We were planning on watching that TV show you love, the one with the vampires and werewolves."

Raphael snickered. Donatello had complained about how unrealistic that show was when Michelangelo made them watch it. It was obvious why Donatello was suggesting it now.

"You mean Vampire Diaries," April guessed.

"Yeah, that one," Donatello answered, glaring at Raphael who was still snickering.

"Well I would love to but Casey and I are at the movies. He's taking me to see Frozen," April said gently. "And I've really been looking forward to seeing this movie for months."

"Right. I forgot that. Well I guess you should go and have fun," Donatello said dejectedly.

"Bye Donnie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Donatello hung up and walked towards his lab where he always went when he was moping about April.

"Mikey, get off me! You win!" Leonardo shouted.

Raphael spun around. He had forgotten about the duel between his two brothers. Michelangelo had somehow knocked Leonardo to the floor and had one foot on his brother's chest.

"I did it! I have restored Super Mecha Force Five's honor!" Michelangelo yelled joyfully, pumping his fist in the air as he started dancing around the living room.

Raphael laughed. "Nice going, Lameonardo," Raphael teased.

"Shut up, Raph," Leonardo snapped, getting up and dusting himself off.

Donatello ran into the living room with the Kraang communicator.

"Guys, we need to go," Donatello said urgently. "The Kraang have built a new machine."

After saying goodbye to Master Splinter, the turtles got into the Shellraiser and drove towards the Kraang hideout. The Kraang were working on a machine under Karai's supervision when the turtles snuck in.

"So what do we do?" Michelangelo asked quietly.

"What we do best!" Raphael answered with a grin, jumping up.

Leonardo pulled him back down. "We shouldn't rush into this when we have no idea what that thing is," he whispered sternly.

"I don't know what it is but it looks like it's almost ready, we should put a stop to it before they have a chance to use it," Donatello remarked.

"Yeah," Michelangelo agreed.

"And that's three against one, fearless leader," Raphael said with a smirk.

"Fine," Leonardo groaned.

The turtles jumped down and the Kraang began to attack.

"Turtles. Perfect," Karai said with a devious smirk. "We can test the machine out on them."

Michelangelo and Donatello were fighting back to back while Leonardo was across from them. Raphael, on the other hand, had decided to try and take out the machine before Karai had a chance to use it.

Unfortunately, for Raphael, Karai had already aimed at his three brothers and seconds later, she fired. A white beam came out of the machine just as Raphael used his sai to hit it. The machine broke down.

"And that's how it's done!" Raphael laughed, turning around to help his brothers fight the Kraang. Only to find the beam had made a black circle on the floor. Raphael's eyes widened when he realized that's where his brothers had been fighting.

"Where are they!" Raphael shouted at Karai. She was just standing there in shock, staring at the spot the three turtles had been standing with a mixture of shock and… was it horror?

"I don't know," Karai whispered. "I thought it would only hurt them. I don't know how they disappeared."

"The one called the Ninja Turtles are no longer here. They're gone forever," the Kraang told them coldly.

Karai and Raphael's eyes widened when they realized what the Kraang meant. "What have you done?" Raphael asked angrily. "You killed them!" But instead of getting angry and about it, Raphael fell to his knees and tears began rolling down his face.

The Kraang moved towards the crying turtle to capture him but Karai stopped them.

"Let's just go," she said softly, her own voice breaking. "He won't interfere with our plans any longer."

Meanwhile, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Donatello were not dead but they were very confused.

"What happened?" Donatello asked. "Where are we?"

"And where are the Kraang, Karai and Raph?" Leonardo questioned worriedly, looking around.

"This place looks abandoned, dudes," Michelangelo remarked.

"Maybe we should go back to the sewers and figure out what happened." Donatello suggested.

"That's a good idea."

They couldn't find the Shellraiser so they went on the rooftops to get to their home. But when they got there, they were shocked at what they found.

"Where is all our stuff?" Donatello asked curiously. It was definitely their living room. The walls were still pained even though the paint had faded.

"No! Those monsters took the TV!" Michelangelo shouted sorrowfully, starting to cry.

"Where's Master Splinter?" Leonardo wondered.

Suddenly a mace came flying out of the darkness and hit Leonardo in the stomach.

Michelangelo and Donatello got prepared for a fight. Their attackers got them from behind.

"I don't know who you are but you better get the hell out of my former home!" a gruff voice growled.

"This is our home!" Michelangelo shouted as his attacker kicked him hard.

"Wait, Mikey? Casey, turn on the lights."

The lights turned on and the three turtles saw who they were fighting with. Raphael, Casey and Slash stared at them with shock. Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo's eyes widened when they saw them.

"Dude, you're old!" Michelangelo exclaimed.


End file.
